1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to multi-purpose repair assembly.
2. Background of the Invention
It has been found that the repairman often has to bring a number of tools to go beneath a car in order to inspect or repair the car thereby causing much inconvenience in operation.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a multi-purpose repair assembly which can obviate and mitigate the above-mentioned drawback.